Meant to be
by shihomiyano4869
Summary: She loves him and he loves her. One-shots.
1. She

3 months ago she left.

He feels bad.

He feels abandoned.

He feels vulnerable.

He was utterly devastated when _she_ left.

He misses her more than anyone else on this world.

She knows how he feels.

She felt the same.

 _She_ promised she would give him his normal life back.

He never thought that _she_ would not be a part of it.

He took it for granted.

But _she_ did not.

The more days passes the more he misses _her_.

He suffers and no one can help him.

The only person who can help is the same person who makes him suffer.

She is not longer the right one for him.

Maybe she never was.

He loves _her_.

 _She_ loves him.

 _They_ are meant to be together.

Even if they do not realize.

Maybe one day.

A single tear rolled down on Ran`s face when she found Shinichi crying with a photo of _her_ in his hands.


	2. The Reason

Both had their old bodies back.

Shinichi and Shiho.

"Great to be back, isn't it?" Shinichi grinned at Shiho.

"It's strange and why should I be happy about being back in my adult form? Nothing good ever happened to me when I was Shiho Miyano remember?" Shiho said still staring in the mirror.

"Can't you be happy once at least? We can start a life without being hunted we've been through so much and it's over now. That's no reason to be happy then?

"Of course it is, but I would be happier if we could be together…. Just me and you" She said to him with a sad smile.

"Whaa.." Shinichi blushed

"Just kidding, calm down." Shiho smirked.

 _ **Why do I feel disappointed? Could it be…**_

"Why do you always have to tease me?" he said annoyed.

"It makes me happy and just a minute ago you wanted me to be happy. It's kinda your fault." She smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"As long as you're happy I take the burden "Shinichi smiled and caused her to blush.

He stood next to her in front of the mirror.

She would never admit it but he looked incredibly good.

She would never admit it but she wasn't kidding earlier.

He was going to confess to his childhood crush Ran Mori in the evening.

The moment Shinichi had been looking forward to.

The moment Shiho had been afraid of.

Shinichi went with her to an expensive restaurant next to the Tokyo Tower.

Everything went as planned.

Of course he talked a lot about his cases but she didn't mind.

There was only one thing that mattered to Ran. Shinichi was back.

When they left after some time Shinichi still hadn't confessed.

He did not know why, he just couldn't.

They went for a little walk.

It was an awkward silence.

Ran waited for him to say those 3 words she wanted to hear so badly

And he thought about why he was not able to tell her those words.

They stopped in a park near to Professor Agasa's house.

 _ **What is so hard about telling her what I feel?**_

He couldn't think about it any further because Ran took the chance to kiss him.

It was a gentle kiss.

He was sure he could feel how much she missed him.

But he felt that there was something wrong.

It just didn't feel right.

He opened his eyes without interrupting the kiss and found _the reason_ sitting not far away from him.

Their eyes met.

It was Ran who started the kiss and it was her who ended the kiss.

"What's wrong Shinichi?" She wanted to know.

She followed his eyes until she found _the reason_ , too.

"I..I understand." With tears in her eyes she looked at him, smiling sadly.

"Ran.. I'm sorry. Please don't hate me." He said apologetically.

He was really sorry.

He did not mean to hurt her again.

But he didn't want to lie to her again either.

Shinichi saw Ran slowly walking away.

She looked back at him one last time and saw him smiling thankfully at her.

 _ **I'm sorry, Good Luck Shinichi.**_

He went to _the Reason._

"What have you done to her? I thought you don't want your angel to cry anymore?" She asked him.

"It wasn't my intention. You saved me from making another big mistake and from hurting her even more." Shinichi said with a smile.

"What am I supposed to make of that?" She merely raised an eyebrow.

"You are the reason I had to hurt her one last time."

"Can you just stop talking in riddles?" She said, her hands resting on her hips.

"You fool, the only thing I wanted was you.

The kiss between Ran and me felt awkward because it was wrong.

It was wrong because something in me already knew that I wanted to kiss you and only you."

They looked each other in the eye. A Light pink shimmer on their cheeks.

Shiho could feel his warm breath in her face.

They moved closer and closer until the gap between them closed and their soft lips met.

Both of them wanted this moment to last forever.

They just parted their lips to take a deep breath and to kiss even more passionately.


	3. I Hate You

This chapter is inspired by the song "I hate you,I love you" by Gnash.

Shiho's thoughts.

" _I hate you. I love you_

 _I hate that I love you"_

She hates him because he makes it hard to hide her feelings. She wants to avoid him but he is always around her.  
She hates his sense of justice.  
She hates that he makes her feel so weak and vulnerable, that he wants to protect her so badly.  
He always belives in the good no matter what happens, she hates that too.  
Especially, she hates his appearance, his bright eyes, his cocky smile and his thick dark brown hair.

Secretly she hates all those things because she loves them so badly.

" _You want her, you need her_  
 _And I'll never be her"_

Although she loves those things, she can never admit. She knows she would get rejected and she knows that he wants someone else.  
But she understands that she was never really important to him and that he doesn't need her.  
Why should he?

She can never be like _Her._  
 _She_ is out of her league.

 _"All alone I watch you watch her,_  
 _like she's the only girl you've ever seen,_  
 _You dont care you never did_  
 _You dont give a damn about me"_

It hurts her to see the way he looks at _Her_ , how they look at each other.  
So much love, happiness and affection.  
Returned Love.  
One of the few feelings she wasn't able to experience and probably never will.  
In the end she is going to be on her own.  
She is used to it.


	4. Thoughts

3 o'clock in the morning.  
She is still awake and does not intend to fall asleep.  
She is so sick of her nightmares.  
It would be the best, she thinks, if she would just stay awake and try to get her mind off things.  
Easier said than done.

Everything she can think of was her dark, horrible, sad past.  
She looks pale and tired.  
The last two nights she spend her time creating an antidote, without success.  
If it would be her choice she would stop working on it. But it isn't  
She owes it to him.  
She is the one who destroyed his life. His happy, carefree life.

And there he is.  
Right in her thoughts.  
She smiles lightly.  
If she is not thinking of those men in black, her thoughts are always focused on him.  
Before she got to know him, she would have called someone who fell in love a total idiot.  
She used to think that love is just an illusion, that people who fall in love were weak.  
But he taught her that love is real, that people who fall in love have to be strong.  
Strong like that girl in the detective agency, who was suffering so much because of love.

She shakes her head to clear her mind.  
It hurt, she has to admit.  
Love hurts.  
She smiles sadly.  
Why did she fell in love so easily with him?  
She did not want to, but she could do nothing about it.  
It just happened.

She takes a deep breath.

Why does it hurt so much?  
Isn't her life already hard enough?  
But then she thinks, it was just fair.  
After all, she was the one who created a deadly poison. Regardless of whether she was forced or not.

But there is also a positive side of being in love.  
The butterflies in her stomach when he looks at her, when he smiles at her.  
He makes her feel at least a little bit needed.  
It is the first time that she can trust someone and that someone trusts her and that regardless of the fact that she had a bad past and made a lot of mistakes.  
It feels good, really good.

She closes her eyes, she isn't tired at all but she tries to force herself to fall asleep.  
It is almost 4 o'clock, time flies.

Suddenly she hears her phone vibrating.  
Her eyes became adjusted to the darkness so the screen is dazzling her.  
But then she sees which crazy person sends her a text message at 4 o'clock in the morning. She does nothing but smile.

Kudo  
Hey Haibara, still awake?  
I can't sleep.

And there they are, the butterflies in her stomach. Her heart beats faster and faster while answering the one she just thought about. 


	5. Being happy

We are a couple now.  
After so many years I finally confessed to her.  
Everyone is so happy about it.  
My mother even asked me when I will propose.  
Sonoko just startet to cry when we told her.  
Everybody congratulates me.  
Everyone calls us the dream couple.  
I should be happy too, being finally together with my first love.  
But yet, I'm not.  
I should be the happiest man in the world.  
But I'm not.  
I just want her to be happy...  
But I am not.  
What's wrong with me for God's sake?  
I wanted nothing more than to be with her and now I am not sure what I want at all.  
I really hate myself.  
I feel like something is missing.  
But in the end, she is happy and for her I'm going to pretend that I am too.  
I can't stand to see her cry because of me again.  
I will try to give her what she needs.  
Ran Mouri, my first love. 


	6. Four-leaf clover

She always smirked, never truly smiled.

She lost all her happiness the day her sister died.

We were sitting on a bench next to each other.  
The detective boys played soccer on the large meadow in front of us.

She was reading one of her magazines, like she always did when we were "playing" outside.

I leaned back and looked into the sky,  
Listening to the sounds of nature.

"Four-leaf clover"

"Huh?"

She was looking on the gras under her feet.

"Must be my lucky day" she said with an ironic smile

Again, she never truly smiled.

3 weeks later

It was her bithday, at least ayumi told me so days ago.

She never would have told me.

I was so nervous when she opened my present, there was no name on it. She didn't know I was watching her, all the others left Agasa's house about half an hour ago.

She unwrapped the present and looked at it with wide eyes. Then she pressed it to her chest and... smiled. She truly smiled

It was a gentle smile, it really suits her.

And I, I could not hold back my own smile, while i felt my heart pounding against my chest.

The next day, Agasa told me that my present, a picture of her, Genta, Mitsuhiko, Ayumi and me, a dried four-leaf clover behind the glass of the picture frame, stood right next to her bed.

Maybe I can bring back her happiness.


End file.
